


Um gesto de carinho

by Anarchy_Maah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Orgasm, Sex, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchy_Maah/pseuds/Anarchy_Maah
Summary: Naruto achou um cachorro ferido na rua e resolve ajudar o animal. Mas não esperava se afeiçoar tanto pelo animal enquanto cuidava de sua recuperação.Mas é aí que ele vê um cartaz a procura do animal e vai atrás do dono do bichano.Ele só não esperava é que o dono, seria um lindo pintor.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Um novo amigo

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, Morecossssss!!!!
> 
> Cheguei uma nova fic curtinhaaaa!!!! Eeeeee o/
> 
> A inspiração para esta fic, veio a partir de um gif:
> 
> https://videosgifs.net/amor/esto-es-historia-de-amor/?fbclid=IwAR1Pj4XKFAkDQ6DsSnHTQ9oCoISos1-9quB56atzbqx0KB_ICsiQMJQGhNc
> 
> Eu achei ele tão amorzinho que quis logo escrever algo.
> 
> Espero que gostem...
> 
> Ahh! Deve ter só mais um ou dois capítulos...
> 
> Boa leitura!
> 
> Kissus

Naruto acabava de sair de uma loja de convencia com um sorvete de maracujá nas mãos, seu preferido.

Cantarolava uma música, sem se importar com as coisas ao seu redor, era sexta, seu trabalho havia sido ótimo e agora iria para casa.

Começou a ouvir um choro baixo, parecia um choro de cachorro. Tentou se concentrar no som para achar sua fonte, entrou por um parquinho e perto de arbusto, viu um lindo husky, com os pelos todos pretos, deitado no chão, chorando e aparentemente com a pata machucada.

O cachorro era lindo, aos poucos tentou se aproximar dele para poder ajudar. Foi ganhando a confiança do animal que percebeu que ele não lhe faria mal, levou a mão para fazer um carinho no animal como forma de tentar acalmá-lo.

Naruto ligou para o amigo que era dono de um consultório veterinário, Kiba era seu nome, e ele mandou uma ambulância para buscar o animal no endereço que Naruto o enviou.

No consultório, o amigo examinou o animal e disse que não fora nada grave e que dentro de alguns dias, com repouso e com alguns cuidados, logo o animal poderia andar normalmente.

Agradeceu ao amigo e aproveitando o lugar que estava, comprou coisas básicas para cuidar do animal pelos dias que seguiriam.

Comprou uma caixa de transporte, para levar o husky para casa, ração, um potinho pra colocar ração e água, uma caminha, cobertores e um brinquedo que o animal pareceu ter gostado, era um bichinho de pelúcia, uma corujinha branca e também comprou os remédio que recebeu na receita.

Deixaram o veterinário, seguindo para a casa do loiro. Estava animado em cuidar do bichano, parecia ser bem carinhoso e alegre. Certamente ele teria um dono ou dona, mas, mais tarde verificaria se alguém colocou algum anúncio na internet. Alguém devia tê-lo perdido, isso era triste, mas se esforçaria para cuidar bem do animal enquanto não achasse seu dono.

Em casa, Naruto arrumou um espaço em seu quarto, colocando a cama do animal ao lado da sua e deixou o husky deitar ali para descansar, deu a primeira dose de sua medicação e foi para a cozinha, colocar a ração em algum canta enquanto preparava os potes com água fresca e comida, deixaria do lado dele, afinal ainda não podia ficar caminhando.

Deu comida e água, deixou a pelúcia perto dele e se acomodou ao seu lado, faendo carinho de vez em quando e percebendo como o animal aceitava bem o carinho, acabou sorrindo com a manha e começou a conversar com ele.

\- Você é muito lindo! Será que você tem um dono ou uma dona?

Tagarelava sem parar e se divertia com as reações do husky, como se ele estivesse compreendendo suas palavras.

\- Preciso te dar um nome por enquanto, não posso ficar te chamando de cachorro ou doguinho hahaha.

Olhou melhor para o cachorro, admirou o seu cabelo e ficou feliz com a ideia que teve.

\- Noite! Vou te chamar de Noite!

Os dias foram se passando, Naruto conciliava seu trabalho em sua empresa com os cuidados necessários com o animal. Estava se afeiçoando muito ao animal, isso seria um problema na hora que o fosse devolver. Mas até agora, não encontrou nenhum anúncio sobre um animal desaparecido.

Estava tomando o seu comum sorvete de maracujá de sexta feira, quando resolveu passar no consultório de Kiba e comprar mais um presente para Noite, o noite, não a noite, ‘ o ‘, hahaha.

Estava rindo dos devaneios de sua mente, quando estancou na calçada, ao ver um cartaz de procura-se, sobre o noite. Tinha certeza de que era o cachorro, porque nunca viu nenhum outro hurky tão preto quanto noite.

Digitou o número no celular para ligar e dirigiu-se para sua casa.

Ao acabar seu sorvete e se livrar do guardanapo na lixeira, atenderam à sua chamada.

\- Alô?

\- Ah, oi!

\- Quem é?

\- Oi, ah! Meu nome é Naruto, estou ligando porque eu vi seu cartaz sobre um cachorro – se confundiu ao falar, a voz do outro lado da linha era baixa e rouca.

\- Ah! Sim! Você achou meu cachorro? - animou-se com o telefonema agora.

\- Sim, achei, ele estava machucado quando o encontrei, mas agora está bem. - tentou tranquilizar o homem - eu o levei ao veterinário e faz dois dias que ele já está pulando por toda a minha casa. - viu que se empolgou em sua felicidade ao falar do cachorro e se freou.

\- Ah, sério? Muito obrigado, meu nome é Sasuke, como eu faço para pegar meu cachorro?

\- Hum, a gente podia se encontrar em algum lugar. - Sugeriu, e ao ouvir a confirmação, marcou em uma cafeteria perto de sua casa.

Sasuke o encontraria dali a uma hora, segundo o homem, o local não era muito longe de sua casa e estava doido para ter seu cachorro de volta.

Naruto foi até sua casa com certa tristeza no coração, é claro que ficou feliz por Noite poder reencontrar seu dono, mas sabia que agora sua casa ficaria vazia sem o peludo por perto. Apenas uma semana se passou, mas foi tempo o suficiente para que se apegasse.

\- Noite! - tão logo chamou e viu o monte peludo correr em sua direção para o receber.

\- Hey, garotão! Achei o seu dono. – contou e viu o cachorro o olhar com aqueles olhinhos pretos e fofos que tanto amava – Já já vamos encontrá-lo, então eu vou pegar suas coisas - fez um carinho em sua cabeça, mas não aguentou, se ajoelhou e abraçou o husky, que percebendo a tristeza dele, deu leves lambidinhas em seu rosto, como se pedisse para que ele não ficasse triste.

Tomou um banho quente, e se arrumou para sair.

Noite seguia Naruto para onde ele ia, balançando o rabo e tentando brincar com Naruto, que não conseguia corresponder tão bem as brincadeiras por estar triste.

Decidiu levar a caminha de Noite e sua pelúcia, a corujinha que não vivia sem.

Estavam prontos para sair, Naruto colocou a coleira que usava para passear a noite com o cachorro e em uma bolsa encaixou a caminha e não resistiu em levar a fofa corujinha nas mãos.

Saíram e o coração do loiro doía por ver que se separaria do husky, mas era necessário, se fosse ele, gostaria de ter seu animal devolvido.

Estava chegando na cafeteria e ia ligar para Sasuke, a fim de avisar que havia chego. O que não foi necessário, porque Noite latiu em felicidade, puxando Naruto para uma das mesas de fora da cafeteria onde um charmoso homem estava sentado bebericando uma xícara de café.

Pertinho do homem, Naruto soltou a coleira de Noite, que não tardou a pular no colo do dono, abanando o rabo em felicidade, que recebeu o canino com um grande sorriso de alegria.

\- Que saudade Dark! - O abraçou com carinho.

\- Ah, o nome dele é esse então… - comentou meio triste.

\- É Naruto, certo? - assentiu – Sente-se por favor.

O loiro aceitou o convite, se acomodando na cadeira e pedindo um café.

Viu o Dark deitar aos pés do dono como se aquilo fosse algo rotineiro entre eles.

Naruto durante alguns minutos ouviu um pouco sobre como Sasuke havia perdido o animal, e ouviu diversos agradecimentos, que imediatamente falava que não era necessário agradecer, que estava feliz de ver o bichano feliz.

\- Mas, é sério, obrigado mesmo por me devolver ele. Poderia me passar a sua conta para que eu possa fazer o depósito da recompensa – pediu e na mesma hora Naruto fez uma careta de desgosto.

\- Eu não quero dinheiro de recompensa nenhuma – disse e sentiu Noite lamber uma de suas mãos, sorriu para o cachorro e entendeu na mesma hora o que ele queria.

Entregou a corujinha para ele, que deitou de forma confortável no chão, juntamente com a pelúcia.

Sasuke se surpreendeu com a manha de Dark, mas sorriu com a singela cena doce que presenciou.

\- Tudo bem então, mas pelo menos me deixe o recompensar com alguma coisa.

\- Hum… - pensou em algo simples – Um café! Eu amo café, pães, bolos, doces e…

\- Lá em casa! – recebeu um olhar confuso. - Venha tomar café na minha casa amanhã, assim eu me senti mais agradecido e você pode ver o Drak de novo.

Sasuke ficou encantado com o sorriso que lhe foi dirigido, ele era lindo e caloroso. Sorriu ao ter o convite aceito, no outro dia faria um delicioso café para receber o loiro.

Depois de se despedirem e de Naruto entregar a caminha e a pelúcia para Sasuke, o loiro se abaixou e fez carinho em Dark, que abanava o rabo e correspondia aos carinhos do empresário, Sasuke sentiu um gostoso calor no peito.

Acenou brevemente para Naruto que retribuiu com um sorriso e se virou para partir.

Tomou uma decisão, além do delicioso café com pão caseiro que faria para ele, usaria suas habilidades como pintor e faria uma bela pintura daquele loiro que lhe fazia lembrar do nascer do Sol.


	2. Um gesto de empatia

Naruto saía animado de casa, estava doido para rever Noite, ou melhor Dark, só fazia um dia que eles não se viam, mas realmente havia se apegado ao animal.

Seguia pensativo até a casa de Sasuke, o endereço que recebeu pelo celular, não era muito longe da própria casa.

Respirou fundo e depois de soltar o ar de uma só vez, tocou a campainha e foi recebido por Sasuke, que lhe cumprimentou e deu passagem para que entrasse.

Tão logo entrou, Naruto foi recebido pelo belo animal, que pulou em cima dele quando este se abaixou e começou a brincar com o loiro, que gargalhava e acariciava o pelo negro.

\- Vejo que o Dark sentiu bem a sua falta – comentou enquanto mostrava o caminho para a cozinha e indicava a cadeira da mesa para se sentarem.

\- Eu também senti muita a falta dele Sasuke – sorriu aberto.

\- Bom, eu quis esperar você chegar para passar o café. Vou fazer ele agora mesmo. - anunciou e se dirigiu ao fogão – Como gosta do café?

\- Hum, eu gosto bem forte e um pouco doce – respondeu animado.

\- Eu trouxe uma torta de limão para comermos – mostrou o conteúdo da sacola que trouxe e colocou o doce em cima da mesa.

\- Perfeito, eu fiz pão caseiro, já deve estar quase pronto. - indicou o forno e achou fofa a forma que Naruto passou a língua em volta dos lábios enquanto fazia um barulho indicando que sentia um cheiro delicioso no ar.

\- Uau! Sério? Que delícia, nunca comi pão caseiro.

\- Espero que goste, a receita é simples, posso te passar depois.

E nesse clima agradável o café da tarde aconteceu.

Sasuke não era muito de se expressar verbalmente, mas realmente tinha ficado muito agradecido por seu cachorro ter voltado para casa, então estava se esforçando para agradar ao loiro.

Ele havia colocado um anúncio onde oferecia uma grande recompensa pelo animal. Ele podia, tinha dinheiro para isso. Fora que Dark é um amigo, a companhia de Sasuke, perdê-lo seria muito triste e doloroso para si.

Nos dias em que não achou o animal, tentou ocupar sua cabeça de várias formas possíveis para que a ausência do bichano fosse menos sentida.

\- Sasuke! Eu estou detonando o seu pão, senhor amado, que delícia.

Sasuke soltou uma risadinha por ver a espontaneidade com que Naruto falava e agia.

Era muito agradável estar em sua presença. O pintor com toda certeza entendia o porque de seu cachorro ter gostado tanto da presença do outro, ele era um ser iluminado, divertido e alegre, como uma manhã de Natal.

E Dark sempre teve ótimos instintos, se o bichano gostava do loiro, era porque ele certamente era incrível.

E com esses pensamentos bonitos passando por sua cabeça, Sasuke pediu para Naruto acompanhá-lo até sua sala de trabalho.

Naruto não entendeu muito bem, mas se levantou e seguiu Sasuke até uma grande sala dentro da casa, onde várias tintas, telas, pincéis, cavaletes e materiais para pintura ou desenho eram dispostas de forma belamente organizada.

O moreno foi até um dos cavaletes e pediu para que Naruto se aproxima-se.

\- Ainda não secou porque eu passei a noite fazendo, mas assim que estiver seco, eu gostaria que você levasse com você.

E quando Naruto chegou ao lado de Sasuke, seus olhos brilharam e lágrimas quiseram cair. Sasuke havia feito uma pintura dele e de Dark, onde o cachorro estava manhoso e Naruto oferecia a pelúcia de corujinha.

\- Sasuke, eu… Eu… - ficou sem palavras – É lindo! Você tem muito talento. - Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Já que você não aceitou a recompensa, eu queria ter uma forma de mostrar minha gratidão.

\- Eu amei! - e sem Sasuke prever, o loiro se jogou em seus braços num caloroso abraço, que aos poucos foi sendo correspondido, o moreno inspirou fundo e pode sentir um suave cheiro de jasmim, se permitiu inebriar-se naquela sensação gostosa que estava sentindo.

Naruto abraçava o homem e como se percebesse que estavam naquele contato por muito tempo, soltou seus braços e agradeceu o presente mais uma vez.

Eles voltaram para a cozinha a fim de terminar o café e comer a torta de limão, a conversa durou mais alguns minutos e logo deu a hora de Naruto voltar para sua casa.

Já estava na porta da residência, Naruto se despediu e quando começou a andar, mas parou com sua atenção foi chamada por Sasuke.

\- Sabe, eu vi como o Dark gostou de você e da pra ver o quanto você se preocupa com ele – Naruto o olhou com curiosidade – eu sempre caminho com ele lá pelas 20h da noite, todos os dias. Então se em algum dia você quiser vir nesse horário, você pode nos acompanhar.

O sorriso de Naruto cresceu na hora e ele assentiu freneticamente e Sasuke recebeu outro abraço inesperado e a confirmação de que viria sempre que pudesse.

Viu o loiro ir embora e sentiu de novo aquele calor gostoso no peito, aquele homem era realmente incrível.


	3. Um gesto de amor

Alguns meses haviam se passado e praticamente todos os dias, Naruto saía com Dark e Sasuke para as caminhadas noturnas.

No começo eram caminhadas tranquilas, onde os dois conseguiam conversar e acabaram por fim conhecendo muito um do outro.

Sasuke era um grande pintor, ele e seu irmão herdaram uma fortuna quando seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro no final de sua faculdade. Na mesma semana do acidente, recebeu uma entrega de um husky, juntamente com uma carta de sua mãe, era um presente que ela lhe deu por sua graduação.

O moreno e o irmão sofreram muito com a perda da família, mas tinham um ao outro e Sasuke agora tinha Dark.

Naruto pode entender melhor toda a ligação do homem com o animal e ficou contente de ter sido ele a achar o cachorro e de ter devolvido ao dono.

O loiro era um empresário,dono de uma empresa de propaganda herdada dos pais, estes que resolveram se aposentar e passar o comando do lugar para o filho. Seu negócio era muito promissor, tendo diversas marcas famosas como clientes. Mas o dinheiro e o sucesso não subiram a cabeça do homem, que continuou sendo uma pessoa simples, admirando os singelos prazeres da vida, como uma casquinha de sorvete de maracujá, toda sexta após o trabalho, que após as caminhadas, passaram a ser tomados a noite, onde o Uchiha o acompanhava com uma casquinha sabor limão.

Depois desse tempo convivendo, Naruto e Sasuke já podiam se considerar amigos, às vezes um ia almoçar na casa do outro, ou tomavam café, mas sempre com a presença de Dark, o qual as vezes até hoje Naruto o chamava de Noite e ele atendia. Sasuke achava sempre muito fofo como o loiro ficava perto do animal.

Secretamente o Uchiha guardava um caderno com vários desenhos e rascunhos do Uzumaki, era praticamente seu passa tempo desenhar o outro das mais diversas formas, mas o que sempre era presente nos rabiscos, era a alegria retratada. Claro que o amigo nunca nem sonhou com esse caderno, Sasuke detestaria que ele os visse, porque muitas vezes ele desenhava suas fantasias com o outro.

É, não podia negar, estava apegado, ou melhor, apaixonado. E assim, como se quisesse dar vazão aos sentimentos que chegava a sufocá-lo, desenhava ele e Naruto, às vezes abraçados outras apenas um do lado do outro, eram vários os tipos de desenhos, até mesmo se arriscava a desenhar ele acariciando seu rosto, ou beijando seus lábios.

Entrou animado na casa do moreno, brincou um pouco com Dark e recebeu um pedido para que aguardasse na sala que ele já estava quase pronto para saírem, iriam em algum lugar comer, aproveitar a noite fresca e estrelada.

\- Temee! Vê se não demora porque eu tô com fome! - avisou e se jogou no sofá.

\- Fica bonzinho dobe que eu já to quase pronto. - debochou do quarto.

O loiro estava distraído brincando com Dark, quando notou um caderno feito de capa de couro preto, com algumas folhas parcialmente para fora.

Franziu o cenho e pegou o caderno com curiosidade, as folhas soltas pareciam ser desenhos. Decidiu não invadir a privacidade do amigo e resolveu jogar o caderno na mesinha.

Sentou-se e arremessou o objeto com mais força do que precisava, ele caiu do outro lado, e praguejou baixinho tendo que voltar a se levantar para tirar o objeto do chão.

Deu a volta na mesa e uma das folhas soltas caiu do caderno, Naruto abaixou-se para pegar e seu coração falhou uma batida, era um desenho dele e de Sasuke, os dois estavam sentado em baixo de uma árvore, sentados lado a lado e a mão do moreno estava apoiada na nuca do loiro, enquanto o beijava na boca.

Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, porque Sasuke teria um desenho assim?

Claro que sabia que o desenho era dele, já havia visto trabalhos suficientes para saber que aquele era o seu traçado de desenho.

Sentia seu rosto quente e ficou perdido sem saber o que fazer, estava tão absorto que quando o amigo o chamou, deu um pulo no lugar.

Estranhando a reação, Sasuke chegou perto dele e viu o papel que segurava, ficando com vergonha imediatamente puxando a folha para si, a amassando no processo, mas não se importava estava muito desesperado para notar que estragou o desenho.

\- Eu, isso… É… Eu… - Gaguejava e não sabia o que dizer.

Naruto viu o amigo ficar sem reação e um sorriso se fez presente no rosto do loiro, mas Sasuke não percebeu, porque seus olhos estavam olhando para o desenho. Estava tentando pensar rapidamente em uma desculpa.

Ia dizer que podia explicar o desenho, que não era aquilo que ele estava pensando, mas quando cruzou o olhar com o do Uzumaki, viu um sorriso e surpreendeu-se ao sentir a boca quente encostar na sua num beijo.

\- O que foi isso? - estava paralisado.

Sorriu arteiro.

\- Me diz você, o desenho é seu.

\- Quem disse que é meu? - Naruto por um segundo se esqueceu de como Sasuke era orgulhoso, mas isso não impediria de realizar aquilo que a dias queria, e agora sabia que o outro também queria.

\- Não? Que pena, queria que fosse – contou com um sorriso galanteador que passeava nos lábios e a distância entre eles ia diminuindo.

Sasuke fechou a cara para Naruto e imediatamente o trouxe até que as bocas voltassem a se encontrar, o beijo foi forte e avassalador.

Trocavam beijos molhados e as mãos passeavam no corpo alheio, não pensavam, apenas agiam, sedentos por mais toques, mais beijos.

Naruto apertava os braços fortes de Sasuke, enquanto ele descia beijos no pescoço do loiro, e com vontade, encheu a mão naquele traseiro, como a tempos desejava fazer.

\- Sasuke – arfava – vamos parar…

O pintor continuou as carícias e perguntou intercalando os beijos no pescoço com sua fala.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque se continuarmos, eu não vou conseguir parar – confessou e Sasuke se afastou do loiro para olhar nos olhos safiras.

\- Então vamos até o final – ditou e puxou o loiro pela mão, o conduzindo para seu quarto.

Naruto tinha um sorriso tímido enquanto seguia seu anfitrião, não sabia onde tinha ido a pessoa ousada que falava segundos atrás, talvez a timidez seja porque não conseguia acreditar que realmente teria o outro em seus braços.

Conviver com Dark e com Sasuke, fez que um carinho muito grande crescesse em seu peito, e mais tarde, o desejo pelo dono do cachorro começou a crescer, de forma que nunca imaginou ser possível.

O pintor colocou o loiro sentado na cama e tratou de tirar a camisa dele e a sua em seguida. Beijou novamente aqueles lábios macios e ia descendo distribuindo beijos e chupões leves.

O Uzumaki gemeu quando seu mamilo foi chupado e sentia que sua bermuda era aberta. As mãos do loiro passeavam pela pele pálida, num doce carinho e como uma forma de incentivo, como se dissesse que estava tudo bem continuar.

Sasuke abriu o zíper e apalpou de leve o membro sobre o tecido, escutando o homem arfar e pedir por mais.

E Naruto jogou a cabeça pra trás e abriu a boca como que em um gemido mudo ao sentir a boca molhada em si.

As lambidas e sucções o estavam enlouquecendo, juntou forças e empurrou o Uchiha que caiu no tapete felpudo de cor preta de seu quarto, estava com os olhos surpresos e quando ia indagar se havia feito algo de errado, precisou gemer, porque Naruto fora para cima de seu colo rebolar em seu membro enquanto lhe abraçava e gemia em seu ouvido que o queria dentro de si.

Sasuke estava enlouquecendo de tesão, seus gemidos provocados pelo quadril do loiro eram abafados pela boca carnuda que requisitava a sua.

Naruto começou a abrir a calça de Sasuke que o ajudou prontamente.

-Pega ali naquela gaveta a camisinha e o lubrificante Naruto – pediu rouco e Naruto levantou para fazer o que foi dito e aproveitou para terminar de se livrar de suas roupas, quando foi ver, Sasuke já estava sentado com as costas na cabeceira sem roupa e se masturbava de forma tão sensual que fez uma pontada atingir seu pênis.

Engatinhou até o moreno e o beijou, pegando uma de suas mãos e levando ao próprio quadril, como se para incentivar o outro a tocar ali. E Sasuke o fez, colocou lubrificante nos dedos e lentamente começou a provocar Naruto, que choramingou pelo prazer e empinou o quadril, ao mesmo tempo que descia para substituir a mão de Sasuke por sua boca, começando a felação ao mesmo tempo em que sentia dois dedos dentro de si.

Quando achou ter sido preparado o suficiente, Naruto pegou a camisinha, tirando do pacote e colocando em Sasuke usando sua boca, levantou o tronco e passou a perna para o outro lado do quadril, usando a mão para posicionar o membro em sua entrada e descer devagar.

Sasuke apertou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça no peito de Naruto, tentando controlar sua respiração.

\- Sasuke, ahh, você é muito gostoso! Sinto você todo dentro de mim. - disse e sentiu um forte chupão em seu peito, enquanto Sasuke começava a masturbar seu membro – Não, assim eu vou gozar rápido.

\- Mas eu quero tocar você e te chupar – confessou seu desejo – escolhe um então pra eu continuar fazendo enquanto você rebola em mim.

\- Humn, Sasuke – era difícil pensar com os dois estimulos, mas respondeu – eu quero então que você me chupe.

Sasuke pegou em sua nuca o puxando para um beijo.

\- Como quiser. – Disse ao apartar o beijo e começou a chupar o outro mamilo, enquanto que o outro intumescido era apertado entre os dedos do pintor. – Rebola Naruto.

E o loiro fez, rebolando gostoso no colo do homem, e imerso no prazer nem soube definir quando as estocadas começaram, levando os dois homens à loucura.

Terminaram ofegantes e suados, deitaram lado a lado, com os corpos entrelaçados e trocando singelas caríceas.

Aquela noite foi a primeira de muitas que os dois passaram.

Sasuke o pedira em namoro na manhã seguinte quando confessou seus sentimentos e disse que nem ele e nem o Dark podiam viver mais sem a presença do loiro. Este que imediatamente aceitou e disse que ele não poderia imaginar sua vida sem qualquer um dos dois.

Dark ficou feliz com a presença cada vez maior do loiro em sua casa, que depois de alguns meses, tornou-se definitiva, já que ele se mudou para lá e agora, a casa era dos três.


End file.
